


I'll Be Your Safety (You'll Be My Lady)

by lomlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomlarry/pseuds/lomlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 18 months of waiting, Louis and Harry finally get their little girl. It's pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Safety (You'll Be My Lady)

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to thank my lovely beta Jo for helping me with this even when my first draft had no hope at all.  
> And a big thanks to N & M for always replying to my texts and answering my calls where I do nothing but whine about kids. (Yes, I'm annoying. Yes, they love me.) 
> 
> The title is from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I haven't written a fic in a while, so please don't get your hopes up. But don't let that scare you away either. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"Hey H." Louis yawned, walking over and kissing his partner’s cheek.  
"Morning Lou. Y’alright?" Harry was busy fixing cereal for the two of them, but Louis could tell he was already smiling, as if he had answered his own question in his head. Louis withheld an answer in favor of rolling his eyes fondly at Harry when he turned around, two bowls of cereal in hand.  
"I can't believe we're gonna be a family. It seems like just yesterday we were on our first date." Harry sighed, placing the bowls on the table.  
"I know, babe. Hey, why don't you go shower while I eat and then I'll shower so we can go? If we don’t get ready soon, we’ll be late." Louis took another bite of his Apple Jacks as Harry nodded and headed upstairs. An hour later, the couple was packing into their car, a car seat for Ashlynn in hand, and nothing but smiles on their faces.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Louis woke up to the sound of murmuring in his ear and a hand that was definitely not his own removing his seat belt. Upon a quick further inspection, he realized they had finally arrived at the adoption agency where they would be picking up their daughter, to take her home for the final time. Even after countless home visits, agency meetings, and paperwork sessions over the past 18 months, it was finally sinking in that the two men were going to be fathers. They were going to be a family. It seemed to hit both of the men at the same time, just as Harry put his hand on the door, the door that their _child_ was behind.  
“Harry. Wait. I don’t know if I’m ready. What if she doesn’t like us? What if she doesn’t like the house? What if she doesn’t want to be an only child? What if we can’t give her everything she wants?” Louis stops his rambling to take a breath, his heart hammering in his chest, blood rushing through his veins.  
“Hey hey hey, don’t start that now. You’ve had eighteen months to have doubts. You can’t back out now that we’re ten steps away from holding our daughter in our arms. C’mon Lou, we know what we’re getting ourselves into, the agency approves, there’s not much room for something to go wrong. It’s gonna be just fine. I know that and you know that.” Harry looked at Louis with a hint of sadness in his eyes, but his voice was strong and reassuring, not hesitant in the slightest, and it was everything that Louis needed.  
“Yeah, yeah. Of course. I’m just being silly. I’m ready. We’re ready.” Louis still looked a bit fidgety, but Harry decided to ignore it in favor of letting Louis through the doors, and following closely behind him.  
Upon entering, the receptionist behind the front desk looked up at them with a polite smile. "How may I help you?" she asked, fingers hovering over her keyboard, ready to type.  
"Um. My husband and I have an appointment with Karla to pick up Ashlynn." Harry was the one to speak, biting his lip after, which Louis knew to be a nervous gesture.  
The woman, Vivian her name tag read, typed something into the computer. "Ah, yes. The Styles-Tomlinsons. Come with me to fill out some confirmation forms and then you’ll be free to go!" Vivian chirped. With one last look at each other, we followed her to a room down a slim hallway.  
Despite the dread of the last minute paperwork, it only served to make the new parents more excited. When the last form was signed and dated, Vivian smiled brightly at the two men sitting opposite her. "Okay, that should do. Right this way." Harry and Louis again followed her down a hallway, both of them anxious to see their little girl. Vivian led them into the very last room on the left, which had the word "Nursery" written above the top of the door frame. When the couple peeked in, their breath simultaneously caught at the sight of their daughter playing in the room with Karla. Ashlynn was giggling to herself, content with swatting her tiny hands at the spinning mobile above her bouncing chair. When Louis looked over his shoulder, he found tears in his husband’s eyes matching the tears in his own eyes.  
And that day they started a family by welcoming Ashlynn Elizabeth Styles-Tomlinson into their home and their lives. And in the future when she colors the walls at a mere four years old, they'll still love her. When she starts becoming sarcastic at eleven, they'll still love her. When she gets her first boyfriend at fifteen, they'll still love her. When she misses curfew, they'll still love her. When she goes to college, they'll still love her. When she has a family of her own, they'll still love her.

DNA isn't what makes a family. Love does.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> You can find me on twitter: @olzanskiftramos if you want to chat!


End file.
